This invention relates to carbon brush holders for rotating electrical machinery.
Rotating electrical machinery such as motors and generators generally include commutators which are engaged by carbon brushes for connecting the machinery to external circuitry. Such brushes are normally mounted in a brush holder and are spring vised into engagement with the commutator. It is common practice to provide electrical contact devices which indicate when the brush has worn to the degree requiring replacement. Such prior art brush wear indicators commonly include a contacting member mounted on the brush and movable toward engagement with a second contact member as the brush wears.